An Australian Witch
by EllaSallyRose
Summary: Jessica Wilkins is an ordinary witch attending the Australian academy of magic. but when she is offered the chance to study at Hogwarts she discovers that some of the things she had taken for granted are false.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: any characters or places that you recognise from anywhere else belongs to JKR I only claim my original characters and the plot**

Late May 1999

Hermione Granger didn't know what to do she had been souring this stupid country for nearly a year with no luck. When she sent her parents here she had only been focusing on protecting them, she hadn't actually expected to survive the war and she had wanted them to be safe. she had done her job too well no one could find them not even her. It was with great reluctance that she allowed Ron to persuade her to return home "if she hadn't found them after a year" he said "she probably never would". All Hermione could do now was hope that somewhere out there they were safe, she knew she would never know but she hoped.

April 2001

In a small doctors office in the remote city of Perth Australia Monica Wilkins appeared to be in shock she had just been informed by her doctor that despite what she had assumed she had not entered menopause but rather at the age of 45 she was in fact pregnant. Wendell lept up from his chair just in time to catch his wife as she fainted.

November 5 2001

Lying on the hospital bed Monica was exhausted but as she took her newborn little girl from her incredibly proud husband she felt incredibly happy she had always wanted a child but had given up hope but now here she had such a perfect little angel she thought she could never be happier. "What should we call her" asked Wendell without taking his eyes of his new daughter. "How about Hermione" she suggested "I've always liked that name" OK" Wendell said with a grin " and her middle name can be Jessica after my mother" " I like that" Monica said "Hermione Jessica Wilkins, our baby girl"

By the time Hermione was three she had pestered poor Monica for the same bedtime stories so many times that Monica decided to teach her to read just so she didn't have to read about fairy princesses, magic chairs or witches and wizards one more time.

When Hermione was five and just about to start preprimary she sat her parents down and told them that she had decided that the name Hermione was too old fashioned and from now on she wanted everyone to call her by her middle name Jessica.

When Jessica was in second grade she got so frustrated with the teacher who was refusing to teach multiplication and instead was going over addition until Jessica wanted to scream suddenly though she had no idea how the teacher suddenly fell over and when she stood up her hair was stark white and standing on end. This was the first strange thing to happen around Jessica but it was by no means the last. The school bully who tried to steal her book was catapulted across the school yard and several times when she had desperately wanted a book to read it had somehow floated off the shelf and right into her hand. And then there was the time she had convinced her parents to let her go abseiling with some school friends she was waiting at the bottom for Anne her best friend when there was a shout from above Anne's rope had snapped without thinking Jessica threw her arms up and somehow miraculously Anne's fall slowed until she hit the ground with no more bump than she would have gotten falling out of bed.

Strange occurrences aside Jessica lived a fairly normal life up until the summer when she was 11.

the summer holidays had just started when one Saturday morning there was a knock at the front door. Ever curious Jessica followed her father when he went to open the door. It opened to reveal a tall skinny man wearing rather outdated clothes. "good morning Mr Wilkins" he said with a smile "my name is John Rose and I am here to offer young Jessica a place at my school" once they had invited him in Mr Rose proceeded to tell them all about the Australian academy of magic and how all the strange things that had happened around Jessica were her magic expressing itself. It was a very exited Jessica who followed Mr Rose out the next day to go shopping for supplies dragging her rather overwhelmed parents along for the ride.

And so the years passed. Jessica breezed through her classes at the academy and when she came home for the holidays she would spend time her nonmagical friends. At least once a year she and Anne would go on an abseiling and rock-climbing trip. Too both their parents worry neither girl had been put off by the near disaster when they were 10.

it is in the year 2017 when Jessica was 15 going on 16 that our story really begins.

_A/N please review just let me know what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: see prologue**_

_Jessica's POV_

It was may and I was several months into my sixth year at the academy when to my surprise one night when I was studying in the library I received a message asking me to report to the Principals office immediately. trying to think of what I might have done wrong I walked quickly to the office. My tentative knock was answered with a kindly "come in" from within the office. As I stepped into the office I saw the kindly principal Mrs Cooper sitting not behind her desk but rather sitting in a comfy armchair. "sit down" she said to me welcomingly as I stood hesitantly near the door "don't be scared I just have something I wish to discuss with you. An opportunity has arisen for one of our students to spend a year or more attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I would like to offer this opportunity to you since you are one of the finest students in the academy. So what do you think, do you need time to consider it?" I couldn't believe it I had always wanted to see the country my parents came from and the unique learning experience was one of those chances that only come around once in a lifetime, as soon as this had sunk in I knew what my answer would be "I don't need time to think Mrs Cooper I would love to go" "good said" Mrs Cooper "we will make travel arrangements for you. you leave on the 31st of August. term starts on the 1st of September."

_A/N please review_


End file.
